


"3"

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, baby.” His voice came out thick and raw against Tony's lips.</p><p>“My fingers deep inside you and Bucky's mouth? Or Bucky's fingers and my mouth sucking you until you forget your name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"3"

Steve moaned low and guttural at the sight of Tony spread naked and laying on his back in the dimly lit bedroom, his wrists bound firmly holding his arms above his head. Running a hand across the tense muscles of Tony's stomach, over his hip and up the arm of the man laying on the other side of Tony, Steve lent over his lover's body and whispered into Bucky's ear.

“Do you want to know what he tastes like?”

Bucky's eyes flew up from Tony's body and he breathed out a slow 'yes', as Tony gave a soft agreeing sound. Gently pushing on Bucky's head, Steve guided him down to Tony's mouth.

Steve moaned as he glimpsed a flash of Tony's tongue as Bucky licked at the edge of his mouth before pushing his tongue past Tony's lips. Sliding a finger gently along Tony's lower lip, Steve drew in a breath as the wet heat of Tony's mouth sucked it in and his tongue rolled liquidly against Bucky's. A white hot bolt of desire shot through Steve as Bucky turned his head and said softly against Steve's cheek.

“Show me how to kiss him, Steve. Show me what he likes.”

Groaning aloud and sliding his body down lower to press close along the heat of Tony's, Steve pulled his hand away and tangling his fingers in thick curls angled Tony's head to him. Placing his hand under his chin he turned Tony's face to him. Running his tongue lightly over Tony's lips, Steve inhaled quietly as they parted and he slipped his tongue fully into his mouth cupping his neck and swallowing Tony's moan. Turning his head, he caught at Bucky's chin with his hand and holding him still, thrust his tongue in his mouth drinking deeply losing himself in the taste and touch of a man that wasn't Tony. Tony's low groan and murmured. 

“Jesus that's hot.” Bought him back to himself.

Blue eyes, fringed in heavy dark lashes and dilated near black stared up at him. Beautiful, Tony was so damn beautiful and always willing to do what Steve asked. All it had taken was a murmured request and a muttered plea for them to end up where they were now. To see another man take his lover, Steve wanted it so bad he could think of nothing else. Trailing fingers down the length of Tony's body, over his flat stomach and ghosting over the arc of his cock, laying thick and heavy on his thigh, Steve bent to Tony's mouth, taking the bottom lip and sucking into his mouth.

“What do you want, baby.” His voice came out thick and raw against Tony's lips.

“My fingers deep inside you and Bucky's mouth? Or Bucky's fingers and my mouth sucking you until you forget your name?”

Tony's head tossed on the pillow, dark hair a messy spill on white linen. 

“Fuck. Steve.” He panted.

Steve took his face in his hand and held him still.

“Focus, Tony. Look at me.”

Blue stared into blue as Tony visibly struggled to get his brain back online.

“Your mouth.” He groaned. “Jesus, Fuck. Christ. Your mouth.” His hips rolled up helplessly.

“Now, Steve, Buck. Please. Now.”

Tangling his fingers with Bucky's, Steve dropped a light kiss on Tony's upturned mouth.

“Then spread your legs for me baby.” He murmured and tugged Bucky down with him as Tony hitched in a breath and did so.

Dropping soft, wet kisses on Tony's stomach and nipping delicately at the smooth skin of his inner thigh, Steve pushed one of his legs up to his chest holding him open. Tony panted soft cries as Steve encircled his aching cock with strong fingers and breathed softly over the tip before parting his lips and slowly sliding his mouth fully over the length of him. Uncapping the small bottle next to Tony's hip, Bucky slicked up his fingers and leaning forward, licked a filthy strip under the crease of Tony's thigh and up over his entrance. Clamping a hand firmly over his hip as Tony thrust up with a strangled cry, Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard at the thick length of Tony's cock in his mouth.  
Inhaling sharply, he watched as Bucky ran a tentative finger over Tony's entrance and felt the man shudder beneath him. Moving his head closer, Steve groaned as Bucky's finger broke through and he pushed it deep into Tony's body. Pulling it out, Bucky pushed back in with two fingers from opposite hands, stretching them wide. Tony's cock throbbed in his mouth and Steve could taste precome thick and salty on his tongue. Slowing his movements, he rolled his own aching cock into the mattress as Bucky moved his hand faster, exiting fully and re-entering Tony with an added third. Tony's gasp was answered by Steve's heavy moan as he watched another man's thick fingers push deeply into his lover's body.

Tony's fingers tugged hard on his hair.

“Now. Please now. Steve.” He sobbed. “Need to have you fuck me. Now.”

Bucky's eyes met his dark and hungry. With a quick nod, Steve let Tony's cock fall from his mouth and he held himself up on his elbow, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Bucky positioned himself and pushed up and in. Laying himself next to Tony and holding his head against his chest, Steve kept up a steady litany as Bucky thrust deeper into the man laying in Steve's arms.

“So beautiful, Tony.” he whispered. “So gorgeous. Want you all the time. In every way possible. Love you. Love you so much.”

Pushed far beyond speech, Tony rolled his head fretfully and caught at Steve's mouth with frantic lips. Bucky's thrusts getting more erratic now, Steve pushed back up on his arm as a sudden coil of possessiveness coursed through him. Catching at Bucky's arm he growled low.

“Do not come inside him”.

Nodding, Bucky thrust once, twice more and pulling out spilled hot and wet over Tony's stomach.

“Don't stop” Tony was all but sobbing now. “Please, God. Need to come.”

 

Dimly Steve registered Bucky falling to the side, all his focus now was on the man below him. Settling between Tony's legs he ran a tender finger over Tony's lips, thumbs rubbing at flushed cheekbones.

“Tony.” He murmured.

Thick lashes fluttered open and Tony struggled to focus. Holding his eyes, Steve pushed in and deep.

“Mine” He moaned. 

Hips snapping hard as Tony's back bowed, Steve grabbed at Bucky's hand and wrapped it around Tony's cock. Three hard pulls and Tony was clenching around him. Riding him hard through his orgasm Steve felt the vice grip of desire at the base of his spine. Falling forward and leaning his head on Tony's shoulder he powered his hips hard enough to push Tony up on the mattress and came inside him, Tony's name falling from his lips.

Rolling to his side, fingers tugging quickly at the ropes that bound Tony's wrist, he pulled his lover to him. 

“Mine” he murmured into sweat soaked black hair.

Nodding limply, Tony reached behind him and grasping Bucky's wrist, tugged him up against his back and dropped a kiss onto his palm before dropping boneless onto Steve's chest. 

“Yours”.

He whispered against Steve's neck as his body went limp and his eyes closed.


End file.
